La otra parte
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Imaginando que Jack y Sawyer de chiquitos fueron algo asi como amigos.


**LOST SEASON 3**

"**The other part" (La otra parte)**

**Centro: Sawyer**

**1 – Ext. – Playa – día**

Sawyer se encuentra sentado en un asiendo del avión fuera de su tienda, jugando con una de las paletas de ping pong a mantener la pelota en el aire.

Mientras, observa como todos tienen a alguien con quien estar, hablar, compartir o contar. Se lo nota abatido, como si cayera en la cuenta de que se ha quedado solo.

Claire y Charlie bañan a Aarón. Jin y Sun conversan sentados junto al mar. Rose y Bernard arreglan su tienda. Paolo esta intentando pescar, Desmond se acerca a ayudarlo. Nikki esta tendiendo su ropa y Sayid junto a ella tiende la suya. Todos tienen algo que hacer y con quien hacerlo.

De repente, Sawyer ve venir a Kate. Deja todo y sale corriendo a su encuentro. Se le denota su contentura a través de sus singulares hoyuelos.

SAWYER

¡Kate! ¡Kate!

Ella lo observa ir hacia ella.

Al instante, por detrás de Kate aparece Jack. Ella gira hacia el y luego voltea a ver a Sawyer, quien se quedo a mitad de camino.

Todos acuden a saludar a Jack, mientras otros indagan a Kate sobre la travesía de rescate. Sawyer se queda fuera del gentío, observando la situación.

**2 – Flashback**

**Ext. – Patio escuela – día**

Vemos a un Sawyer de 11 años siendo golpeado por dos chicos contra un enrejado. El dejándose golpear, mientras observa a otro niño que esta siendo golpeado en el piso, este se llama Jack.

Sawyer logra liberarse y corre a ayudar a ese otro niño. Ambos lastimados, salen de la escuela.

JACK

Yo no te ayude.

Es que… mi padre siempre

Me dice: "cada uno por si mismo".

Discúlpame! Discúlpame!

SAWYER

No hay problema.

Tu papá solo quiere protegerte.

Yo no… tengo que irme ya.

Cada uno apunta hacia un camino diferente. Sawyer se da vuelta.

SAWYER

Ey Goofy!

Jack se da vuelta hacia el.

SAWYER

Soy James.

JACK

Si lo se. Yo soy Jack.

SAWYER

¡Nos vemos mañana!

Cada niño continúa su camino.

**3 – Ext. – Playa –día**

Todos regresan a sus labores. Sawyer se acerca a Kate y Jack. Se denota que ella se siente muy incomoda con esa situación.

SAWYER

Ey! Bienvenido Minessota!

Le estrecha una mano a Jack. Este al no recordar nada, les estrecha su mano alegremente.

JACK

Vos debes ser Sawyer?

SAWYER

Esta bien que no nos vemos hace

un tiempo pero ya te olvidaste de mi, Doc!

Yo no he tenido esa suerte.

KATE

¡Sawyer!

Jack no recuerda… no

tiene memoria del accidente

en adelante.

SAWYER

¡Wow, wow, wow!

Que conveniente!

JACK

Por que lo dices?

KATE

No le hagas caso. Sawyer

se caracteriza por ser gracioso.

SAWYER  
Nada de lo que te digan de mi es cierto,

Tenlo en cuenta!

JACK

Si me disculpan, voy con los demás,

a ver si logro recordar algo.

Nos vemos luego, Kate?

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Jack los deja y se dirige a donde están Claire y Charlie.

Sawyer y Kate caminan por la playa. Por un largo tiempo lo hacen en silencio.

**4- Flashback**

**Int. – Aula escuela – día**

Los alumnos de sexto grado están aguardando empezar la clase. Sawyer llega tarde, corriendo. Un chico le pone el pie haciéndolo tropezar. Todos ríen de él. Pero el solo observa la expresión de una niña. Una mano lo ayuda a ponerse en pie, es Jack. Y le ofrece sentarse junto a el.

SAWYER

Brody es un idiota!

JACK

Siempre le ha gustado reírse

de la gente. Mi padre dice que

lo hace por que si no nadie lo notaria.

SAWYER

Tu papá te habla mucho, no?

Que bien por ti!

JACK

Si, no se…

James, te gusta esa chica no? Anne!

SAWYER

Creí que nadie se daba cuenta.

A vos quien te gusta?

Jack baja la mirada.

SAWYER

Anne?

Jack asiente con la cabeza.

SAWYER

No vamos a pelearnos por una chica, no?

JACK

Ella es para ti, amigo.

Se estrechan la mano.

**5- Ext. - Playa – día**

Sawyer y Kate se sientan frente al mar.

KATE

Como has estado?

SAWYER  
¡Genial!

KATE

¡Sawyer!

SAWYER

Todo esto es…

Muy difícil, Pecas.

El Doc de vuelta, lo que paso

y ya no existe, tu aventura por rescatar

a Jackas, tu desaire.

KATE

Yo te ofrecí comenzar de cero…

SAWYER

No se puede comenzar de cero.

No todos perdemos la memoria como él.

KATE

Lo siento, Sawyer.

Yo no quería causarte daño.

Kate solloza.

El le seca las lágrimas con su camisa.

SAWYER

No lagrimees Pecas.

El daño me lo he causado yo solo.

Y hasta creo que me lo tengo bien merecido.

KATE

No digas eso…

SAWYER

Se por que lo digo.

Silencio.

SAWYER

Paso algo con Franky?

KATE  
Por que insistes en seguir lastimándote.

SAWYER  
Pues, entonces eso es un si.

KATE

No, Sawyer. No paso nada con Jack.

Silencio.

SAWYER

Pero algo sientes por el.

KATE

Se mas directo. Que quieres saber Sawyer?

SAWYER  
Estas enamorada de Jack, Pecas?

KATE

No lo se. No lo se.

Yo… estoy muy confundida.

Necesito aclarar mis sentimientos.

Quiero estar sola Sawyer. Por favor!

El la mira a los ojos, luego se levanta y se va.

**6 – Flashback**

**Ext. - Colegio – día**

Sawyer esta parado junto a la puerta del lugar. Jack sale.

SAWYER  
Ey Jacko!

Hace unos días que mucho

no me hablas, ni sales a los recreos,

sucede algo?

JACK

Lo siento, James. No puedo ser más tu amigo.

SAWYER

Por que? Sos mi único amigo Jack!

JACK

Vos también sos mi único amigo.

Lo siento, es que… mi padre dice que

desde que estoy contigo he descuidado

mis estudios y que así no voy a llegar a ser nadie.

SAWYER

Para mí ya eres alguien.

JACK

Pero aún no soy como él.

Adiós James. Deseo que vos

logres no seguir a tu padre.

Jack se va cabizbajo.

Sawyer se queda pensando.

SAWYER

¡Ni siquiera se como era mi padre!

**7 – Ext. – Cuevas – día**

Jack observa sus cosas. La enfermería que allí hay montada. Sawyer aparece allí.

SAWYER

¡Toc, Toc!

JACK

¡Sawyer!

Estoy intentando recordar todo esto.

Kate dijo que ayude a varios aquí.

Pero no recuerdo a ninguno.

Sawyer da vueltas por el sitio.

SAWYER

Que mas te dijo Kate?

JACK

No mucho. Me hablo acerca

de que los ayude a huir a ella y a ti,

me nombre a algunas personas… Locke,

Sayid… me hablo de la escotilla… de la balsa…

Pequeñas cosas.

SAWYER

y… a ella si la recuerdas?

JACK

Intentó hacerme recordar, pero…

En si no la recuerdo. Por momentos creo

como sentir… me da la sensación de ciertas cosas,

pero nada definido.

Sawyer sigue dando vueltas.

SAWYER

No me caracterizo por esto,

Pero… quisiera disculparme contigo.

JACK

Por que deberías disculparte?

SAWYER

Es que… digamos que no he sido

lo que se dice un hada madrina en tu vida.

Y aprovecho que no te acuerdas de nada

y te pido disculpas.

JACK

(Se sonríe)

Muy oportuno!

SAWYER

De todos Doc, como todos mis buenos actos,

este también de segura tiene fecha de vencimiento.

JACK

Aguarda al menos a recordarte y así estar a mano.

No creo que me hayas hecho nada malo Sawyer.

Quien no necesita un blanco para pasar el tiempo en esta isla.

Y ese blanco siempre acaba siendo

el más parecido a ti. Al menos eso dicen.

**8- Flashback**

**Int. – Patio colegio – día**

Es el recreo. Todos corren, juegan, saltan.

Jack esta sentado en un banco mirando a los demás jugar. Por detrás alguien le arroja una piedra, que provoca un corte en su cabeza. Jack gira a ver, es Sawyer con una gomera en mano, secundado por la banda de niños que antes los atacaban a ambos.

SAWYER

¡Tiro al blanco!

Todos ríen. Sawyer demuestra sienta lastima por lo que ha hecho.

BRADY

Ahora si eres uno de los nuestros, James.

DANY

Y si sigues así podrás llegar a ser el líder.

La bandita se lleva a Sawyer, todos ríen, menos él que gira la cabeza hacia atrás viendo a Jack llorar, con su mano llena de sangre que sale de su cabeza, solo en medio del sitio.

**9 – Int. – Cuevas – atardecer**

Sawyer esta sentado arrojando piedras al agua. Jack juntando sus cosas.

SAWYER

Te mudas a la playa?

JACK

Si, es que mientras no recuerde nada

prefiero estar junto a Kate, vos… los que

me están dando su apoyo.

Por la jungla aparecen Locke y Juliet. Traen consigo algunas cajas. Al mismo tiempo, desde la playa se acerca Kate.

SAWYER  
Pues miren a quienes tenemos…

Si son Sugar Kane y el General cuchillo.

LOCKE

Adivino que esos no son precisamente halagos, James.

JACK

¡Juliet!

Que haces aquí?

Jack corre hacia ella. Esta trae un corte en la cara. Jack atina a revisarla. Sawyer nota cierta cosa entre ellos y se sonríe al tiempo que mira la cara seria de Kate.

SAWYER

¡Ya somos como la familia Ingalls!

KATE

¡Jhon! Que… por que…

Que ha pasado?

LOCKE

Es una larga historia, Kate.

En otro momento, tal vez.

Al menos veo que llegaste a tu meta.

Yo también alcance la mía.

Locke se va hacia la playa.

JULIET

No debiste huir Jack.

Yo no soy tu enemigo, lo sabes.

JACK

Lo se.

JULIET

Traje conmigo algunos medicamentos,

comida, jabón. Creí que les seria útil.

SAWYER

Galletas de pescado no has traído por casualidad?

Muero por una de ellas.

JULIET

No sabia que te habían gustado tanto, James.

JACK

Ven Juliet, vamos hacia la playa.

Buscaremos donde acampar.

Nos vemos luego Kate, Sawyer.

SAWYER

Sin dudas Doc, nos vemos en Casablanca.

Jack y Juliet se van llevando consigo varias cosas.

Kate los ve irse. Sawyer ya no es el mismo abatido de hace un tiempo, sino que ya es mas parecido al jactancioso de antes.

SAWYER  
Quien diría que la novia de Big Brother

Se uniría a nosotros.

KATE

Disfrutas mucho todo esto, no, Sawyer?

SAWYER  
ya lo creo que si.

A Jack se le habrá extraviado

la memoria, pero a mi me ha vuelto el alma al cuerpo.

Esto va a ser muy divertido, Pecas.

KATE

Eres increíble Sawyer!

SAWYER

Lo se, lo se.

Silencio. El se pone un tanto mas serio.

SAWYER  
No te cae nada bien la rubia.

Será por que es la nueva amiga de Jack

o por que se babea toda por él?

¡Hagan sus apuestas!

Sawyer le arroja un beso con la mano a Kate y se va silbando. Kate se queda sola, pensativa, sin rumbo.

**Fin. **

14


End file.
